mylittlepathfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostfire
Frostfire is a Unicorn pony born in a small village just outside of Fillydelphia, a village that has a constant threat of attack from hostile creatures from a nearby forest, a forest that was said to be haunted by evil spirits. She is typically very shy around strangers, but can be rather hyper around close friends, and also has a bit of a tendency to show off once and awhile. Her parents are both Unicorns as well; her mother, Glacia, specialized in Ice magic, and her Father, Flare Blitz, specialized in Fire magic. As a result, Frostfire inherited exceptional skill of Fire and Ice magic from both of her parents. Just as Fire and Ice are opposing elements, her parents began to argue about which type of magic Frostfire should focus on. Not wanting to disappoint either of her parents, she constantly studied both types of magic, spending a majority of her free time studying, rather than socializing like many of her classmates were, and as a result, was equally talented in both types of magic. However, the fact that she was equally proficient and equally liked both Fire and Ice magic presented a problem for her, which type of magic should she focus her studies on the most? One day, while Frostfire was home alone, studying in her room, she heard screams and cries for help from outside of her house. She quickly went to investigate and saw a group of ponies being chased by a Manticore. Without even really thinking, Frostfire quickly fired two spells at the Manticore, an ice spell that froze it dead in its tracks, inches away from the fleeing ponies, and a fire spell that sent it flying, still frozen, back into the forest. At this point, Frostfire realized the importance of both schools of magic, and that instead of having the magic’s oppose each other; she could instead combine their benefits to allow her to deal with a great variety of situations. That day, she helped save some of her fellow villagers, discovered the potential and her calling of combining Fire and Ice magic, and earned her Cutie Mark in Frostfire magic. Once Frostfire graduated from school, she decided to move to Canterlot and enroll in the Arcane Mage College of Canterlot in hopes of expanding her knowledge about the different types of magic, about the world in general, and to gain the strength to protect others from the evil within the world. While her personality remained basically the same as it was when she was a filly, she did gain somewhat of a competitive nature. Inside of the college, many Unicorns participated in a Mage Duels, a type of game designed to show off what you have learned about offensive magic, and participate in some friendly competition without worrying about seriously hurting your opponent, thanks to the safety wards that absorbed most of the damaging effects to the body, while still keeping track of the power of the spell for purposes of scorekeeping. Frostfire quickly saw this as an opportunity to display her unique magic abilities. Her technique consisted of quickly freezing her opponent in place, and then blasting them with a powerful fire magic spell to seal her victory. With this, she quickly ascended to one of the best offensive mages in the college, and became quite respected within the college. Though she was often too shy to publicly relish her skills, she often excitedly talked about her most recent duels and spells with her closest friends. While in college, Frostfire has learned about what might lie in the unexplored lands beyond Equestria, and about all of the evil and hostile creatures that exist in the world. Having known what it feels like to live life under the constant fear of attack, once she graduates college, she plans on setting off on an adventure with a group of adventurers to help any other villages that might need protecting and to explore the unknown lands of the world, and the unknown creatures that inhabit it. Category:Characters Category:Secrets of Silver